pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Thrown weapons
__NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction Thrown Weapons are ranged weapons cast directly from the hand. Like crossbows, their reticule does not expand over time compared to other ranged weapons. Like bows, they use a skill, in this case Power Throw, to augment their damage. Thrown weapons have the lowest projectile speeds out of all ranged weapons, making long-range use nearly impossible for players who cannot predict their opponents' movements. Thrown weapons suffer from very low ammunition counts and can be quite expensive, but offer excellent damage. The weapons are munitions themselves, and therefore do not require another item, like arrows or bolts, in order to be used. Some throwing weapons, like Stones, cannot be retrieved after they have been thrown and missed their target. Thrown weapons have a higher accuracy penalty the more damage they do. Javelins will always be inaccurate due to their high damage, while throwing weapons such as regular throwing knives will be highly accurate. All thrown weapons are single-handed, so they may be used with a shield and be employed from horseback. These weapons have the smallest accuracy penalty while moving out of all ranged weapons, both on foot and on horseback. The arc when throwing from horseback appears to cover a perfect 180 degrees, starting 70 degrees to your right and ending 110 degrees to your left. Stats *'Name:' The name of the weapon. *'Base Price': Is a illustrative price. It will be available in the marketplace for a higher price than this and sold for lower than this. **'The buying and selling price' is influenced by the city and the trade skill, as well as the modifiers. *'Weight:' Affects overall encumbrance (the speed at which you travel). This also increases the delay after parrying or blocking before another attack can be made with the weapon. Blocking a high weight weapon with a low weight weapon results in a short stun period. With the roles reversed, the result is a standard block of the lighter weapon. The weight of the weapon also affects its ability to crush through blocks. For most ranged weapons outside of those with melee capability, the weight only serves to encumber the wielder. *'Damage:' **'Cutting ©:' Cutting weapons often do bonus damage against lightly armored targets, but deal significantly lower damage to heavily armored assailants (compared to piercing and blunt damage). **'Pierce (p):' Piercing weapons have higher armor penetration than cutting weapons without losing as much effectiveness against lightly armored targets compared to blunt weapons. **'Blunt (b):' Blunt weapons have highest armor penetration and do lower damage against lightly armored targets. These weapons will always knockout the target; there is no way to kill a target with blunt damage. This makes these weapons the only reliable way to capture Prisoners, since a charging horse doesn't deal enough damage to reliably knockout enemies. Additionally, blunt weapons have a chance of knocking a target over depending on the weapon's weight and speed. *'Speed rating:' Affects attack and block speed, as well as weapon speed bonus (bonus damage based on weapon speed while attacking). This also affects the weapon's ability to crush through blocks. For ranged weapons without a melee mode, this only shows the rate of fire and reload speed of the weapon *'Missile Speed:' This determines how fast fired projectiles will travel. Higher rating will increase the distance a missile can travel (max range) and the chances of it bypassing a blocking defender's shield. *'Requires throw:' The level of throw the player/companion needs to be able to equip the weapon. List of Thrown weapons The thrown weapons held in a different colored row are used for training camps and tournaments. They won't be found in any troop nor store. '' *Asp Throwing Axes are unique weapons, will only be used by Maltise and her Asp Vanguards and they can't be obtained by the player nor his CKO.'' Changes from 3.8.4 *Broad Head Spears PT requirement raised from 1 to 4 *Darts PT requirement raised from 0 to 2 *Great Gaflak PT requirement lowered from 6 to 4. Ammo raised from 1 to 5 *Heavy Throwing Axes PT requirement lowered from 4 to 2. Shot speed raised from 18 to 24 *Jarids PT requirement raised from 2 to 3 *Javelins PT requirement raised from 1 to 3 *Light Throwing Axes PT requirement lowered from 2 to 1. Ammo raised from 4 to 8. Shot speed raised from 18 to 24 *Old Empire Hasta PT requirement raised from 3 to 5. Renamed to Old Empire Hastae *Old Empire Light Pilum PT requirement raised from 3 to 5. Renamed to Old Empire Light Pila *Old Empire Pilum PT requirement raised from 3 to 5. Renamed to Old Empire Pila *Throwing Axes TR requirement lowered from 3 to 2. Ammo raised from 4 to 7 *Throwing Spears TR requirement raised from 2 to 3. Shot speed raised from 18 to 24 *War Darts TR requirement raised from 0 to 2 *Asp Throwing Axes - new item *Weapon lengths and item values were slightly modified according to the weapon to match with its model and stats Modifiers The result after the 'Large Bag' modifier gets rounded up or down based on the laws of mathematics: * >=0.5 ~ 1 * <0.5 ~ 0 However, there's also a minimum of +1 ammo applied in case the calculation would result in the same amount. Due to their status as ranged and melee weapons as well as ammunition, some throwing weapons can benefit from this ammo modifier as well as the Balanced or Heavy modifier. Category:Weapons Category:Thrown weapons